Pure essence
|name = Pure essence |image = |release = 20 April 2006 |update = Rune Essence adjustment |members = No |quest = No |tradeable = Yes |equipable = No |stackable = No |high = 2 |low = 1 |destroy = Drop |store = 70 |currency = reward points |seller = Nightmare Zone |exchange = gemw |weight = 0 |examine = An uncharged Rune Stone of extra capability. }} Pure essence is a raw material used in the Runecrafting skill to make runes that are only available to members. They can create the same runes as rune essence as well as cosmic, chaos, astral, nature, law, death, wrath and any combination runes. Pure essence does not provide any bonus over rune essence when crafting runes lower than cosmic runes; therefore, when crafting lower-tier runes, it is recommended to use whichever essence is less expensive at the time. To be teleported, you need to have completed the Rune Mysteries quest. Obtaining pure essence Members with a Mining level of at least 30 will mine pure essence instead of rune essence (both granting 5 experience) on member worlds at the Rune essence mine, after completing the Rune Mysteries quest. To access this mine, which contains four rocks with an unending supply of essence, players must get teleported by one of the five NPCs who are able to do so. It is possible for players with a high Mining level and a high level pickaxe to mine upwards of 2,100 pure essence an hour. If mining pure essence, players should consider taking weight-reducing clothing, or energy-boosting items and pouches so that more pure essence can be mined per hour. The best place to mine essence is by going to Wizard Distentor who is located in the Wizards' Guild in Yanille, but this requires 66 Magic. Players without this level should go for Aubury in Varrock. However, players can also go to Brimstail at Tree Gnome Stronghold, Sedridor at Wizards' Tower, Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne, or the Lunar Isle mine if they so choose. However, these locations are not recommended, due to their comparatively long distances from banks. Wizard Cromperty in Ardougne will also provide 100 free noted pure essence daily for those who have completed the medium Ardougne Diary. Unlike runes, pure essence does not stack. Pure essence is one of the most commonly traded items in RuneScape, due to its very high demand by Runecrafters. Since the release of the Nightmare Zone minigame, the price for pure essence has gone down due to being able to acquire large sums of pure essence in this minigame by spending points. This has caused the price of pure essence to be lower than that of the less popular rune essence. Ironmen who have completed In Aid of the Myreque and Darkness of Hallowvale may find Temple Trekking a good way of obtaining pure essence relatively early on, before options such as Zulrah or Gargoyles are viable. By using easy NPCs and route one, most encounters are fairly fast or can be evaded, and each reward token gives 50+ essence. This can lead to approximately 3000 essence per hour. Dropping monsters TzHaar-Mej|Combat=103|Quantity=4 (noted)|Rarity=Rare}} |} Category:Runecrafting